Never Will It Be Forever
by Maddiemoose02
Summary: Sofiya is the twin of Elena Gilbert. Everything was ordinary until the Salvatore's came swooping into their town. What will happen when the twins are sucked into a supernatural world? Or were they already in it to begin with? What will happen when Klaus appears in Mystic Falls? Will family stick with family? Sofiya will do the impossible when she knows never will it be forever.
1. 1 New Chapter In Life

Sofiya's point of view:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say,"I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who had lost her parents. I will start fresh. Be someone new. It's the only way i'll make it through._

I shut my diary and slide off of my bed. I look in the mirror and exhale a deep breath. _I can do this._ I fix my bouncy, loose curls and grab my bag to meet my twin sister, Elena, at the door. I give her a small smile to reassure her that everything will be okay. I mean, I have to. I'm the fun, sassy, bubbly one. I will be the only one to make sure that this family of mine won't crumble apart like it already has.

Elena and I begin getting out our coffee mugs to energize ourselves for the day.

"Toast, I can make toast!" my aunt Jenna said, trying to be a help to us.

"I'm all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena replied. I smirked to Elena's comment. At least I know she has some spirit left in her.

"Did I hear coffee?" Jeremy, my younger brother added in. Everyone seemed to ignore him, so I decided not to start anything. Aunt Jenna begins to rummage through things, clearly stressing out over the first day of school.

"It's the first day of school and I am totally unprepared," she fretted.

"Aunt Jenna, you know you're not the one that's going to school, right?" I smirked. Elena pinched me and then sent me a glare.

"Don't listen to her, Aunt Jenna. She's just jealous that somebody actually cares about someone else and their needs." Elena exclaimed. Aunt Jenna, ignoring us, continued on with searching for God knows what.

"Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"No I'm okay." Elena and I said at the same time.

"You know, you guys have to stop doing that," Jeremy said as he snatched the money out of Aunt Jenna's hand. I grabbed my bag from the table and gathered any other stuff that I needed.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna said trying to lighten up her mood.

I stopped getting ready and started to realize a very important fact. "Don't you have that big presentation today or something?"

"I have a meeting with my thesis advisor at-" Aunt Jenna looked down at her watch and I could see her face turn pale. "NOW! CRAP!" Aunt Jenna ripped her hair out of her messy ponytail.

"Just go, you'll be fine," Elena reassured. I could see the relief fill up Aunt Jenna's face. I know that she needed that. If she is going to frown like this anymore, then she is going to have some serious wrinkle problems.

Aunt Jenna nodded her head, gesturing a thank you, and then she leaped away to grab her necessities for the day. I heard a sigh come from Elena.

"You okay?" Elena looked over to Jeremy. I could see the pain in his eyes. He can't find a healthy way to cope with the death-. I took in a deep breath. I still can't say or think that. It's too hard to accept, but I know that I have to for me to move on. I snapped back into reality, waiting to hear what Jeremy had to say.

"Don't start,' Jeremy replied as he rolled his eyes and walked away. My anger started to boil up. He can't just keep pushing people out. I started to stomp towards him.

"No! Don't think that you can-" I began to say before Elena cut me off.

"Sofiya, he's not worth your time." Elena warned. I sighed as I sipped on my cup of coffee. I looked up at the T.V screen to see two deaths had occurred near the town border. _Strange. Must be an animal attack._ I thought. I looked out the window to see a blue car pull up to the front of the house. I knew that that was my cue to leave.

I slowly walked up to Elena. "ELENA! BONNIE'S HERE!" I shrieked into Elena's ear, knocking her out of a trance that she always seemed to be in.

"Uh! Stop being so immature!" Elena yelled, but it was too late because I was already dashing out of the door to get to Bonnie's car.

The car was rolling down the road as I looked out of the window.

"So, Grams is telling me that I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, but I know it's crazy. And she has been going on and on and on about it and I'm like put that lady in a home already. But then, I start thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off and turn into a little resort island!" Bonnie rambled. Man, that girl can talk.

I noticed that the silence filled the car, so I glanced over to see what was going on. Elena is in her trance again. Ever since the accident, she gets all quiet and stares off into the distance like she has an all intelligent mind, which we all know isn't true. I know she can't help it, she was really close to my mom and dad. I mean, we all were, I just hope that she can move on. I hope that I can move on.

I look back at Elena to see if anything new happened. Bonnie glanced over at me, to get reassurance if she should but in or not. I gave a quick nod.

"ELENA!" Bonnie yelled to her. Elena, a little off edge, looked back to Bonnie. "Back in the car," Bonnie smiled.

"I did it again," Elena shook her head in disappointment.

I know I shouldn't say anything, but I just had to. "No, we saw the muffin man parading down the streets giving candy to children." I commented in a sarcastic tone. Bonnie glared at me. So many glares in one little day. A smirk appeared on my face.

"I-I'm sorry." Elena continued to sigh.

"Ignore Sofiya, I do and I'm pretty happy." Bonnie grinned.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" I playfully slapped Bonnie's arm. Laugher exploded in the car, but it eventually settled down.

"You were saying that-" Elena joined back in before Bonnie cut her off.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie grinned again.

"Right!" I mocked.

Elena sent me another glare. "Okay, then predict something about me," Elena smiled.

Bonnie looked over at Elena and examined her. She exhaled a deep breath. "I see-" Bonnie began to say, when a back object hit the windshield, making the car swerve over, hitting the curb. Everyone let out heavy breaths, trying to realize what just had happened.

"What was that?" Bonnie mumbled out. "Oh my god. Elena, Sofiya, are you okay?" Bonnie breathed out.

"It's okay Bonnie, I'm fine." Elena murmured.

"It was like a bird or something and it came out of nowhere." Bonnie continued.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," Elena confirmed.

"Well, I'm just fine and dandy in the back of this nice blue car, no worries at all!" I said to lighten up the mood. Everyone let out a little laugh. Bonnie began to sit back up in her seat.

"I predict, this year is going to be kickass and I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and you both are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie finished up her interrupted prediction. A smile appeared on everyone's faces, making the whole little car incident seem like it never happened. Bonnie spun the car right back around, continuing the drive to school.


	2. 2 Another High School Year

Sofiya's Point of View

High school. What can I say? It's a place filled with judgmental, hormonal, and sometimes stereotypical people, such as myself, that have to put up with the rest of the people like me. In other terms, a living hell that I'm forced to go to for my entire stressful teenage era. How perfect is that?

I walk into the crowded hallways of Mystic Falls High school. I can hear the laughter (and the yelling) of people being reunited after the wonderful summer break. Except my summer wasn't too wonderful, unless you consider drowning in your own tears while laying in your bed each and every day to be terrific, then I guess you could say I had the best summer of my life.

I take in a deep sigh as soon as I see the stares from all of the judgmental people. I don't want anyone's sympathy. It's just a useless thing to give to someone. It in know way at all helps a person, or maybe I'm overgeneralizing. Sympathy doesn't help me. I continue on my walk with Bonnie and Elena.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks a hot- can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Bonnie gossiped.

"No, that's over," I answered.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie began to say before her eyes met in another direction. Of course, Elena's ex, Matt. He stared back towards Elena. He seemed a little sad, but he was obviously trying to brush it off. I noticed Elena then waved towards him. He saw it, but he ignored her and walked away. Someone is still heart broken. He'll get over it. They always do.

A sigh escaped from Elena. "He hates me," Elena frowned.

"That's not hate, that's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it. But secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits'," I reassured.

All of a sudden, I see a perky blonde make her way towards the three of us.

"Elena, Sofiya. Oh, my God," the one and only Caroline Forbes popped in, giving the both of us hugs. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Caroline pulled away from us to look at Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?" Caroline urged at Bonnie, ignoring that we were there.

"Caroline, you know I'm right here. And we're both fine. Thank you." I smile at Caroline.

"Really?" Caroline prompted.

"Yes, much better," I replied. Just one step at a time. I can do this.

Caroline pulled me into a hug. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Ok, Caroline," I strained out. Caroline finally released me from the death grip of a _hug._

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline asked as she began to skip away.

"Ok, bye!" We all waved our hands as we said our farewells.

"No comment," I stated as I started to walk away.

"I'm not going to say anything," Bonnie laughed as she and Elena caught up with me.

"Hey, I'm going to go put a few things back in my locker. I'll meet up with you guys," I announced to Elena and Bonnie.

"Okay, see ya in a few," the two said in unison. I laughed because I wan't the only one that did that. If only Jeremy saw that then I could shove his own words up his ass.

I walked up to my locker which wasn't too far away. I put away a few unnecessary books that I didn't need until later on in the day. I stood at my locker for a moment to catch up with everything so far today. I glanced over to see where Bonnie and Elena were. They were just standing by the office staring at something. I leaned out a little bit to see what was so interesting. A new guy. He had a brown leather jacket with some blue jeans and a pair of black sunglasses covered his face. He most likely will get popular at the school, which means he will eventually become Elena's boyfriend. I'm not going to even bother.

I slam my locker shut and walk towards the two girls who were practically drooling over a guy that hasn't even shown his face yet.

"Guys, all I see is back," I pop in with a smirk on my face.

"It's a hot back," the two exclaim without even taken to notice that I was here.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie predicted, using her _physic powers._

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I scoff.

"Pretty much." Bonnie mumbled, still hypnotized my the guy.

"Jeremy, good batch, man!" I hear a guy yell in the hallway. I look over at Elena to see her smile get knocked right off of her face. I glanced back in the hallway to see Jeremy had headed into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Elena uttered.

I pulled Elena's arm. "Elena, you know he's not going to listen to you. The only way he's going to stop doing drugs is when he decides not to anymore. No matter how much you nag on him, he's going to continue." I whisper to her. Elena rips her arm out of my grasp.

"I can't just watch him throw his life away like that. I have to do something," Elena snapped at me. She then stomped her way towards the guy's bathroom.

I let out a sigh. "I'll be back, Bonnie," Then, I too went into the bathroom. My reputation is going to be ruined after this.

As soon as I walked in, I ran into a guy.

"Whoa, pants down chick!" a boy yelled in my face. Now was not the time to make me upset.

"Yeah, why don't you jerk off!" I roared at him. He glared at me and then walked off.

I walked closer to Jeremy and Elena.

"Great," Jeremy sighed as soon as he saw Elena. Elena squeezed Jeremy's face to examine him.

"It's the first day of school and you're stoned," Elena said.

"No, I'm not," Jeremy slurred.

"Jeremy, you're not fooling anyone. Just tell me where your stash is and I'll let what just happened go," I bargained. Jeremy just stood there in silence. Elena then began to pat him down when he was still being defiant.

"You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy shrieked.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena said with sarcasm as she continued to search through Jeremy's jacket again.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy let out.

I decided to but in. "Elena, he said he doesn't have it on him. It's time to let it go."

"Sofiya, you're not in this conversation!" Elena yelled at me. I saw a crazy look on her face. "I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Jeremy began to walk away, but Elena started to push him back.

"No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Elena warned. All of a sudden, I hear a toilet flush. That most definitely ruined the heated argument that was probably about to explode.

I hear a sigh escape from Elena again. "Jeremy, I know who you are, and it's not this person. So don't be this person." Elena tried to comfort.

"I don't need this." Jeremy responded and then walked past Elena and I with anger bursting out of him. I feel sorry for him. He can't cope, but just like me, Jeremy doesn't want my sympathy or Elena's. Let alone anyone's for the matter.

Elena stares at me and I could see the disappointment on her face.

"Like I said before, he has to stop on his own. Don't feel bad because he wants to ruin his life. And he's going to keep pushing you out more and more when you try to keep digging in and in," I advised Elena.

"I know." Elena sighed. She walked past me, still frustrated from the fight. I turned over and looked into the mirror to fix my curls. _My family is beyond messed up._ I take in a deep breath and make my way to the door. I slowly open it, making sure no one else saw me in the bathroom when I saw Elena was right there- in front of the new guy. I stare at his face. His jawline was so sharp, and his eyes, you could literally get lost in them. That was then I noticed, he was lost in Elena, just like every other guy in this school.

I stayed in the bathroom until I heard Elena walk away. I let out a deep breath; that was until I heard the door pull open. It was the new guy.

A gasp escaped his lips. "Katherine."


	3. 3 Two Clashing Worlds

Sofiya's Point of View:

The boy's face was painted with curiosity, shock, and anger. Not a good combination. Dark blueish veins bulged under his eyes while his eyes exploded with a dark red, canceling out the hazel green. The worst thing of all were the fangs, all sharp and pointy. My voice could not come in terms of speaking. Fear burned my throat. I was stuck looking at this monster. Get a hold of yourself.

I mentally slapped my cheek to burn the coldness that made me numb. I managed to get my voice back.

"Who, what are you?" I spat out, trying to not shake my voice. The boy's face changed back to normal, but I knew this wasn't going to be over.

"Don't play games, Katherine. How did you even escape the tomb? I watched you get taken away."

"I don't know who the hell you are even talking about! I am not this Katherine person that you think I am," I replied. The boy stayed silent as though he was thinking of something. The image of what he was stung my head. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I had to say something about what he was.

"Are you a vampire by any chance? You know, with the fangs and all." I asked, adding a little bit of humor to extinguish the anger that was floating in the air. A small smile escaped his lips, but disappeared.

"How can there be two people who look just like her?" he muttered as he intently stared at me, ignoring my question. He stepped closer to me. I tried to back away, but my back hit against a wall that trapped me. He gazed into my eyes as if he were trying to hypnotize me. I stared back at him and noticed his eyes began to com pulse and swirl.

"You will forget that you saw me and what I am." He pulled his gaze away and looked at me again. Frustration covered my face. Did he really think that he could tell me to forget and I would? He turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Too much drama already on the first day of school.

I pushed the bathroom door open and continued on with my day at school, trying to ignore the image the kept replaying in my mind.

Vampire.

School was all a haze. I mainly ignored everyone and soon enough the hell I was in was over- for now.

I walked out of the big school entrance and decided to walk all the way home. I wanted to just think and clear my head. I was so confused with everything. Another world that I didn't know even exists, exists. It's not possible, I mean it can't be.

Soon enough, I came across the steps to the old white house. I opened the door and charged up into my room to relax.

After 30 minutes, I heard the door creak open. Must be Elena. I walk down to see Elena worried.

"What's wrong? Chipped a nail?" I smirked. Elena sent me daggers. Ouch, someone's pissed.

"This isn't funny, Sofiya. I can't find my diary."

"I'm sure you left it at the cemetery." I reassured her.

"How did you know I was there?" Elena asked.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm psychic too?" I mocked. The two of us laughed, but then it died down and got real awkward.

"Hey, did you see the new guy today? His name's Stefan Salvatore." Elena said all of a sudden.

The image flashed in my mind again.

"Uh, I mean, I-I, yeah I saw him. He's new meat. He'll probably be the talk of the town." I stuttered. I felt bad for not telling her about Stefan, but she'll think that I'm crazy.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." I stated and then climbed up the steps leading to my bedroom. I paced back and forth, drowning in my thoughts. Salvatore. Where have I heard Salvatore? It then clicked in my head. The Salvatore Boarding House.

I knew I had to go there. I jogged down the stairs and opened the refrigerator door shuffling around for things. I finally found what I needed. Garlic. I knew it was stereotypical, but I wanted to take precautions. I went back upstairs to get an old cross necklace that my great grandmother gave me when I was 10.

I opened the garage door and I stared inside the dusty and dirty room. I walked up to an object that was covered up in a sheet. I flung the yellowing sheet and stared at the untouched motorcycle. It brought back memories that I tried to ignore. It's time to move on. I hopped onto the black vehicle and I steadied myself. I exhaled a deep breath that I was holding in.

"Well here goes nothing," I commented, to then grip the handles and whirled down the street, feeling the wind hit against my face.

I skidded across the stone driveway and took in a deep breath. This is the endgame; my only chance to discover what is reality. I whipped my bike helmet off and played with my hair until it got back to its curly state. I examined my surroundings to make sure I wasn't being watched. Okay, this is it.

I confidently strutted up to the massive wooden door that was surrounded by expensive brick. Who ever is behind this door might be a homicidal monster, but they sure do have a nice taste in external decorative. Why am I thinking of the house? Concentrate on your main goal, Sofiya. No more stalling!

I glanced back to my bike, hoping that there might be some miracle of an emergency that I could escape to. I stood in the outside door entrance waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Well, shit.

I knocked on the door, but it slowly screeched open. I'm going to die. This is what happens in horror movies.

"Uhh, God dammit, Sofiya! Just go in already!" I yell to myself as I walked into the mysterious house.

I barged in to find a retro type of elegance filled the house. Dark reds mixed with chocolate browns and crimson purples draped the furniture. A huge and old rug covered the living area. There was also a table teeming with all sorts of alcohol. Now this is my kind of place!

I was in awe with everything until I heard slow foot steps. I put my hand in the bag that had all sorts of stuff that was needed to get rid of a vampire that I knew of and could get my hands on. The first thing I felt was the stake I got at the hardware store right before I came to Stefan's house.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Stefan asked all of a sudden. His profound dumbness felt like a slap to the face.

"OK. Cut the crap. We both know what you did earlier today. I know what you are!" I let out. Stefan continued to stare at me intently. Mixed emotions flooded his face.

"How do you know what I am? I erased your memories." Stefan continued to stare at me.

"I don't know. Maybe because I have two eyes and a well working brain!" I snapped. "Are you going to continue to stare at me because it's getting a little bit creepy?"

"Sorry, but why aren't you freaking out right now?" Stefan was still stunned by my presence towards him.

"Believe me. I've been there and I have done that already. Besides, I have protection." I say as I slash out the wooden stake in my bag. "I mean, look at this bad boy."

I heard a small chuckle escape Stefan's lips, but it was soon replaced with his signature frown.

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name." Stefan murmured.

"Well, if you're dying to know, pun intended, then it's Sofiya. Sofiya Gilbert." I say as I extend my hand towards the muscular boy and we shake hands. I slowly pull my hands down to my side.

"So now that that's settled, are you going to eat me?" I ask in the most serious voice I could ever make.

Stefan's smiled appeared again.

"No, i, uh ,feed on animal blood." He answered immediately.

"Okay, because I was worried for a moment." I joked.

Silence filled the room as the two of us stood still.

"So... you and my sister. I see how it is." I blurt out.

"We just met," he defended.

"That's what they all say," I smirked.

Stefan turns around and then starts walking into another room. A frown escaped my lips, but soon disappeared when he came back in the extravagant room.

"Elena left this at the cemetery," Stefan pulls out Elena's green leather diary.

"I knew she left it there!"

"Aren't you going to ask why I was in the cemetery with your sister?" Stefan wonders.

"Nope." I then snatch my sister's diary. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan became confused.

"My house of course, dummy. Where else?" I answered it like it was common sense.

"Come on!" I yelled at Stefan as I rushed out of the massive door. I heard footsteps chase after me and I was soon the chaser.

I hopped on my bike and patted the passenger seat.

"Hop on, bunny boy" I teased. A sigh escaped Stefan's lips.

"Please tell me you're not always like this." Stefan pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm soothing Sofiya from 11:00 P.M to 5:30 A.M sharp." Sarcasm exploded out of my mouth.

I kicked the gears once I heard a laugh come from Stefan.

"Hold on tight," I whispered. I then sped out of the elegant driveway and headed to our destination.

 **Hey to all of my readers! If you were the lucky few that got to read chapter three before I unpublished it, then sorry that this was basically a redo. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter three! Don't feel shy to leave a comment about what you want to happen or to remind me to update. I have a forgetful mind! (Doesn't everybody?)**

 **Hopefully chapter four will be up soon. Just bare with me now!**

 **I will say this:**

 **Chapter 4 will be sped up because the last three chapters have all been episode one. I'm going to skim through season one and try to go to season two.**

 **Again, if any questions, please comment or send me a private message.**

 **You all are now my official** **Mooses. (Incorrect grammar, I know, but it's going to be that way. SO SUCK IT UP!**

 **I love you, Mooses.**

 **-Maddie Lynn**

 **Maddiemoose02**


	4. 4 Oh Brother

Sofiya's Point of View:

I never knew that the complicated could get any more complicated. So many things have happened since Stefan has arrived in Mystic Falls that it makes my head spin right around, causing havoc. Trouble had been first planted into the ground when Vicky Donovan, Matt's sister, got attacked by an animal.

Except, it wasn't an animal. I _wis_ h it was an animal. Life would be so simple. But when has life ever been _simple?_

I remembered the next hour after that dreadful incident:

 _I saw Stefan tense up when the blood was draining out of Vicky's body. I knew I had to do something._

 _"Hey, hey, Stefan, look at me, look at me," I soothed. "Lets take you back to your place." I whispered as I pulled him to my motorcycle. I raced to Stefan's house like my life depended on it._

 _I opened the door and the two of us crept into the house._

 _"I have to hit the can, so would you please direct me to your nearest bathroom," I said in an automated voice._

 _"Yeah, it's upstairs, down the hall to the right, and two doors down," Stefan breathed out. I nodded my head and went my way._

 _I followed the dark path until I heard two people talking in Stefan's room. I could distinctly tell that one of them was Stefan, but the other guy I couldn't make out who it was. His voice sent chills down my back._

 _I tip toed to Stefan's door to eavesdrop on the conversation._

 _"You know, she's a dead ringer for Katherine." The mysterious voice said. That's the name Stefan said in the bathroom. Okay, something's going on here. I didn't speak up because I was afraid if this guy is dangerous. More dangerous than what Stefan was._

 _"Does she make you feel alive?" The man continued to say._

 _"Who?" Stefan acted dumb._

 _"Why Elena, of course! Maybe it could be like old times again. You, me, and Elena... or I could just, you know,_ _eat her," I could feel a smirk was painted on his face even though I couldn't see him. But why was he talking about Elena. Who is this Katherine? And who is the man that stands on the other side of the door?_

 _I was ready to leave, when I heard a window crash. My heart raced and pumped till it practically busted out of my chest. Then I remembered all of the vampire materials. I fumbled around my purse until I felt the wooden stake brush against my skin._

 _I kicked the door open to see no one in the room. I dashed to the window, worried for my new friend._

 _"Damon," I heard Stefan groan. So that was his name. Damon. I glanced down to see the two vampires fighting. I knew I had to do something, so I leaped out the window with adrenaline racing through my skin and veins._

 _I let out a little yelp as I felt the wind slap my face. I landed with a hard thud. There is no way I just jumped out of a two story window._

 _The two men stared at me with shock and amazement. I flipped my hair back and then tousled my hair._

 _"Now that's how you make an entrance," I smirked._

 _"Katherine," Damon muttered. He had hope, lust and obsession in his eyes. Why am I mistaken for this Katherine person all the time? Before I could react to any thing else, I felt lips smash against mine. I stood there in shock as Damon held me like I was no one else in the world._

" _Umm, before you think about doing any more scandalous actions, you should know I'm not Katherine." I whispered in his ear. Damon stepped back and analyzed me. Anger and frustration exploded out of him._

 _His face became dark, as the red filled in his icy blue eyes, and the dark blue veins popped above his cheek bones. It would have been a terrifying image if you haven't seen something like that before._

 _But I was no longer scared; that little girl was gone. Damon began approaching me. My hands grew sweaty with the wood squeezing my olive skin. Damon stood a few inches away from me and I knew that this was my chance._

 _I raised my hands out and stabbed the stake into Damon's right shoulder. He screamed in pain as blood gushed out of the severe wound, staining his t-shirt._

 _I smirked as I accomplished something for once in my life, but before I could get my last word, Damon was gone and out of sight._

 _I noticed Stefan stood there, astonished for what he saw._

 _"You OK?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you OK? I mean you jumped out of a window and managed to stake my brother in under five minutes," Stefan answered, but the only word that I processed was brother._

 _"That was your br-brother?" I stuttered._

 _"Yes, and he is dangerous. If you ever see him, run. You're probably on his bad list now," Stefan warned._

 _"I'm not going to run away from my problems. Even if it would be God damn stupid not to," I responded, excepting the stubbornness in me._

 _"Well, I should be heading home now. Elena's probably biting her hands off from worrying too much," I say as I walk over to my black motorcycle._

 _"Bye, Stefan."_

 _And with that I zoomed away._

Life is so weird. Stefan has a brother who is apparently obsessed with Katherine. Apparently, Elena and I are like a replica of her; it's kind of creepy.

Elena soon found out about vampires and who Katherine really was. I remember she flipped out when that happened.

Note to self, don't let Elena drive when she's angry and upset. It involves cars crashing and then being forced to go on a road trip with Damon. _How great is that?_

I feel bad for Damon, though. He lost the love of his life and is reminded every day about her when he sees me. Past aside Damon's cocky personality, there is a little child under him that wants to be loved.

And I want to be the one who can free that child. No matter what it takes to do it.

 **Hello Mooses,**

 **Here is chapter four! I hope you like it!**

 **I'm soo excited that Damon is FINALLY in the story. I know it's shorter than the others, but I needed to get in the moment Sofiya and Damon met, but still skip a lot of episodes.**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

 **REMEMBER!**

 **Feel free to comment your thoughts and Feelings you had while reading!**

 **I love seeing feedback; I like knowing what all of my readers liked or disliked about something. It helps me, as a writer, do better at it. :)**

 **I love you all!**

\- Maddie Lynn

Maddiemoose02


	5. Children of the Damned

Mystic Falls, 1864

The sound of the horses trotting echoed through the woods and bounced off of the pine trees. A black carriage was being pulled as it glided down the dark path.

The stagecoach gripped on the reins to keep the horses at a steady rate.

"Please, please help us!" A young woman called out as she ran towards the carriage in her blue dress. A man was laid out in the middle of the dirt road had appeared to be on the brink of death.

"Please, my husband has been badly hurt! Please help him!" The woman pleaded. The stagecoach jumped off of his seat, while the door to the carriage opened.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe," A man inside of the carriage asked.

"No, no sir. It's not safe," the woman's face completely transitioned, fangs baring out and evil veins popped under her eyes.

She pounced on the man's neck, blood pouring into her mouth. The hunger was subsiding as the adrenaline died down. The man let out a scream before he dropped to the ground, lifeless.

The stagecoach, who was helping the _husband_ , turned around to see the commotion, only to find his master and the woman gone. Fear took over him and as soon as he turned around, he was met with the woman again; blood covered her face.

The woman took hold of the man and bit down into his neck, trying to get every ounce of blood from the man's body. The stagecoach let out a curdling scream until he too, was dropped to the ground, dead.

The woman panted until all of the ugliness that was on her face vanished, except for the blood.

"And that's how it's done," the woman, who was the one and only, Katherine Pierce, giggled.

Her _husband,_ who was on the ground, brought himself up. His black and curly hair was messed up from the dirt.

"What happens to the bodies?" The man, Damon Salvatore, asked. He was astonished, but yet terrified for what he had just saw.

"Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off," Katherine answered with no remorse. She noticed how Damon was uneasy.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She scoffed as she stared Damon down.

"I'm ready," Damon nodded. "I want you to turn me," he gave Katherine a smile.

"When it's time," she spoke with a sexy look in her eyes.

"Kiss me," she demanded. She stepped closer to Damon, wanting to relive the tension she's had all day.

Damon fumbled through his shirt and pulled out his white handkerchief, ready to wipe Katherine's face.

"I want you to have a taste," she stepped closer to Damon.

"Sorry." Damon felt embarrassed.

"Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough," Katherine breathed heavily. They both stared at each other with lust in their eyes.

Unable to wait any longer, Damon pulled Katherine into a rough kiss, blood smearing over their faces.

Mystic Falls, Present Day

Sofiya's Point of View:

I woke up to find the sun hitting my face. A groan escaped my lips. I opened my eyes to try to get myself up, only to see Damon in my room. I saw him rummaging through my drawers.

"If you have come to see what my bras and panties look like, could you at least do it when I'm not here?" I groaned and threw one of my pillows at him.

"Haha, very funny. But I need you to get dressed because we are going to my house to talk some business with Elena and my dear little brother Stefan," Damon said with fake enthusiasm.

"Why this early in the morning? Besides, Stefan and Elena are probably having morning sex, or are about to do it," I whined. Damon's face darkened a bit when I mentioned my sister and her boyfriend. I knew he had a thing for her and it crushed his heart to see Elena with his brother. History is repeating itself as it seemed.

"Stop complaining. Any woman would leap with joy if they saw me in their room," Damon replied with a smirk following after. I groaned knowing that I had been defeated.

I pulled the comfort of my blanket away and got ready for the _long_ day that I was not looking forward too.

As soon as I walked out of the bedroom door, I saw Damon lying on my bed, clutching one of my old teddy bears.

"Remind me again why you are still here?"

"Cute teddy bear, you know. But my looks don't compare to it," he said ignoring my question.

"Haha, very funny," I mocked him from earlier. "But you really do need to stop with this foolish flirting that will get you nowhere besides second base with my _cut_ e teddy bear," I snarled at him.

I continued on, "Now, before you get too personal with my teddy bear, let's go" I pulled Damon out of my bed and practically dragged him all the way to the boarding house.

We walked inside the large estate. Damon pulled me through the staircase until we were met at Stefan's door. Damon slowly pushed the massive wooden door open and sped into the room as quietly as possible. I stood at the doorway, too tired to care or stop one of Damon's _diabolical_ plans.

I heard a gasp burst out of Elena's mouth. "Damon, what are you doing in here?" I heard the sheets rustle.

"If I haven't seen it before I'll throw a dollar at it," Damon smirked. I chuckled at the comment, knowing Elena probably has her famous frown on her face that she puts on a lot.

"Uh, you're here too Sofiya," Elena groaned.

"Missed you too dearest sister," I snapped back.

"Well, now that we have had our small family reunion, we need to get down to business," Damon remarked.

He was probably going to talk about his silly plan to help Katherine get out of the tombstone beneath the burnt down church.

It's romantic but at the same time _creepy_. Damon did have 145 plus years to move on, but he hasn't. Especially knowing the fact that Katherine also screwed Stefan. And also that she's a manipulative, selfish, indecisive bitch. Then again, she seems like Damon's type.

"Okay, so in order to open the tomb, we need to fine the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you both are Sofiya and Elena _Gilbert_ , you are on journal duty." Damon ordered. I glared at him for even _thinking_ that me and Elena could work together to find something.

"Since when am I apart of this?" Elena frowned.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and since you've taken up residence-in Stefan's bed, ergo..." Damon smirked.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Stefan whispered in Elena's ear.

"Of course she doesn't. She's miss _Elena Gilbert._ She doesn't have to do anything." I retorted, which caused two glares to be thrown at my direction.

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena said before getting out of bed.

"Good." Damon smiled.

"How do we even know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed a bit like a dimwit." Stefan sure as hell did not want to have anything to do with opening the tomb.

Damon just smirked at Stefan, already having an answer at bay. "In lieu of any other options."

"Okay, what exactly is a grimoire, anyways?" Elena butted in.

"Really Elena?" I sighed. "It's like a witch's cookbook."

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique onto itself, so every witch would document their work." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, cookbook." Damon said with annoyance. "Well it's time to get going. Chop chop!" Damon began to walk with me trailing right behind him. "You know, I like this whole ménage a threesome thing. Maybe even a foursome if Sofiya wants to join." Damon winked at me. "It's got a bit of a kink to it." He chuckled. "Don't screw it up!" Damon teased.

I slapped the back of Damon's head once we closed the door of Stefan's room.

"Foursome?! Really Damon?" I yelled.

"You know we can always make it a twosome," Damon inched closer to my body. I took in deep breaths when Damon was only inches away from my face, lips almost, but not yet touching.

I leaned in closer to Damon. "I don't think my teddy bear would like that you're flirting with other girls," I whispered in his ear before pushing Damon's face out of my way. I strutted to the entrance before turning around. "Don't mix me up for Katherine because _I am not her,"_ I gritted through my teeth. I yanked the door and left before Damon could say anything else.

"Hello Sofiya, Elena." Damon smirked as the two of us walked downstairs to hear the chopping of tomatoes and onions. "Is Stefan here yet?" Damon asked Elena.

"He'll be here soon," she answered as Damon continued to chop while Aunt Jenna, Elena, and I watched him.

Eventually, the three of us went our own separate ways. I was trying to avoid Damon at all costs due to the little _incident_ that happened earlier today. But I had to make it back to the kitchen sometime, which dreadfully had to be right now.

I saw Damon coming my direction, not yet sure if he would approach me or not, but we ended up bumping into each other. _Of course we did..._

"Woah. Mmh," Damon smirked.

"Don't do that," I sighed.

"Do what?"

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah. I was deliberately trying to get to the sink," Damon smirked again. Elena walked in before I had the chance to smack Damon for being so Goddamn stupid.

"What's going on here?" Elena looked at the two of us suspiciously.

"Well, your sister was flirting with me. Why jealous?" Damon retorted. All I could do was glare at him. "While we're talking about dating, where's Stefan. I mean, he's missing family night. Which I'm immensely enjoying," Damon sends me a wink.

No one seemed to answer him, so he dropped it and continued to rinse off plates and cups. Elena walked off, clearly annoyed by the two of us, which was what I was about to do before I heard Damon ask me a question.

"Is it real? This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I really trust him?" Damon asked, truly scared of what the answer might be.

I sighed because for once I _truly_ felt sorry for Damon. He has some serious trust issues. "From what I can tell, yeah, he trusts you." A silence fell between us.

I began to walk away; it felt too awkward already. When I turned over to grab something, Damon was right in front of me.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked again. He stared deeply into my eyes as if he could see my soul. It was almost hypnotizing. _Almost._

"Do you really think you can compel me Damon? I'm not that stupid!"

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly," Damon was clearly offended.

I stared right back at him, trying to find his soul that some people would say was gone. "Of course you can. He's your brother." Then I walked off.

Damon's Point of View:

I watched as Sofiya walked away.

 _"Of course you can. He's your brother."_ Kept replaying in the back of my mind. Sofiya wouldn't understand why I would ask that question. There was a time when I could trust Stefan with my and _our_ biggest secret.

I continued with my cooking until I saw Sofiya walk right back into the kitchen. I didn't need one less person not helping the Katherine situation, so I knew I had to speak up.

"You know, there was a time when I could trust Stefan with anything," I confessed.

Sofiya glanced back at me. "Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it. That's why Elena and I can never cooperate with each other. We're always at each other's necks." She lectured at me. _Hmm. Who knew Sofiya could actually give some "advice"._

"Are you lecturing me?" I smirked at her.

"Do you need to be lectured?" She teased.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do _anything_ for her. Yes." She answered.

"Then you would understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way," I subtly threaten her to see what her limits to what I would say was going to be.

She said nothing, _shocking_ to my surprise, knowing Sofiya. I disappeared from her, making my way to the sofa.

Sofiya's Point of View:

I watched from a distance to see Damon and Jeremy playing some violent video game. Their hands were attacking the controller, trying to win.

"You said that you never played this thing before," Jeremy said, eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes."

A cell phone rings, causing Jeremy to pause the game so he could answer, but hangs up when he sees who was calling him.

"So, who you dodging?" I popped in.

"This girl, Anna. She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she hot?" Damon asked. _Of course he would ask that._

"Yeah,yeah. But she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird, trust me. I mean, look at Sofiya," Damon smiled.

"Wish I could say the same about you," I smirked.

"He's so hot," I heard Aunt Jenna whisper back in the kitchen.

"Shhh!" Elena said, not wanting Aunt Jenna to think that Damon in anyway was dating material. I walked up to the two.

"He's an ass!" I exclaimed, knowing Damon could hear me. I could just feel the smirk on Damon's face disappear at my comment.

I tried to scurry away when Elena was beginning to look through boxes mentioning 'birth parents'. It had taken some time to get used to the fact that I was adopted and that my Uncle John was actually my father. I still had no clue who my birth mother was, but I honestly don't care. I just felt bad that Jeremy doesn't know yet.

I heard a doorbell ring.

"That's Stefan," Elena said walking to the door, along with Damon jumping right out of the video game.

"Dude!" Jeremy yelled at Damon.

I head to the door to see a very serious Stefan there. _Not that he isn't already serious enough._

"Well?" Damon asked, inquiring about the Gilbert journal. Stefan stayed silent with a disappointed look on his face.

"Who took it?" Damon was pissed that the journal was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know," Stefan replied.

"You know what? It's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon said, inferring Mr. Saltzman, my new history teacher.

"No it's not. Somebody got to him right before me,"

"Well, who else knew it was there?" Damon demanded. Stefan looked through the front window, gazing at Jeremy, who was zoned into his video game.

"You have to be kidding me?" I complained. I did not want Jeremy in _any_ of this supernatural business.

"No Damon! Leave him out it!" Elena fretted. For once, we actually agreed on something.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Damon teased as he was walking back inside the house to get to Jeremy.

"Damon!" Elena whined, but we couldn't stop him. Damon made his way towards Jeremy

"So... I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon announced as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Huh?" Jeremy was confused.

"Don't ask questions, just spill," Damon ordered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Jer, did you tell anyone about the journal besides Mr. Saltzman?" Elena questioned.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing? He acknowledged.

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked him again.

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy informed. _Of course. The girl that he kind of likes is causing problems again. Great._

"The hot weird one. Do tell," Damon prompted.

"Yeah," Jeremy shrugged.

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." I answered. "How do you know her?" I interrogated.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." Jeremy blushed.

"Great. I'll drive. Come on," Damon smirked as he waved Jeremy to follow him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," I added in. Damon sighed, but didn't protest as the three of us made our way to Damon's car.

Damon, Jeremy, and I strolled into the infamous Mystic Grill; the hangout spot for practically anyone and everyone. Jeremy seemed nervous, but giddy at the same time. "I'm gonna' wait for Anna over there," Jeremy slid away from us.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need a drink!" I shimmied my way to the bar, as Damon followed after me.

"Aren't you, you know, like under aged?" Damon questioned.

"Lets just say I'm the bartender's _favorite_ customer," I winked at him, but as I looked behind the bar, the bartender I normally see wasn't there. _Weird. Oh well._ "Hey Kevin!" I hollered. "Bourbon. Right here!" I smiled. Kevin nodded as he poured me a glass of the caramel liquid.

"Okay, you know your stuff, I'll give you that," Damon admitted. "Anything new you would like to tell me?" He teased.

I scoffed at him, "like you would care!" I continued on, "besides, you're too busy drooling over Elena."

"Ooh, sounds like someone's jealous," Damon mocked.

"Please, why would I be jealous? I mean, why would I want a guy with attachment and anger issues? I've already dated one of those, don't need another."

"But was he hotter than me?" Damon flirted, while putting on his signature smirk. I took a swig of my drink, enjoying the sensation of its burn down my throat. I eyed Damon up and down, before I knew what the perfect thing to say was.

"Yes." I simply stated, as I watched the smirk get knocked right off.

Before Damon could say anything else, I pointed towards the pool table where Jeremy was by, to see this "Anna" that everyone was talking about. The two began to play a game of pool.

I looked back at Damon who looked as if he had seen a ghost. _Who was this 'Anna' girl and what does she want from my brother?_

Damon stared back at Anna, so fixated on her. I began to worry for Jeremy. "Damon, who is she?" I demanded. My question was left unanswered. "Who is she?" I spat.

"You need to go. _Now,"_ Damon ordered.

"My brother is caught between everything and has _no_ clue on what's going on. I'm not jut going to sit back and let something happen to him," I whisper/yelled, trying not to cause too much attention. I began to clutch my fist because I was too frustrated and angry.

"Then go make an excuse and get Jeremy out of there. I'll take care of the rest. Go!" Damon ordered. I glared at Damon. Who knows what ' _take care of it"_ will be. I twirled the dark curls on my hair and sprung out of the wooden bar stool. I inhaled a deep breath and walked over to Jeremy and Anna.

"Sorry to split up this little rendezvous, but Aunt Jenna needs your help with some things. Like right now," I informed them.

"Really Sofiya?" Jeremy complained as he stole glances between Anna and him.

"Yes, now go home. _Now!"_ I demanded with fire in my eyes. Jeremy glared at me but he knew he would never win this fight. _What can I say? I'm stubborn!_

"I actually have to go too. Bye Jeremy," Anna interrupted our glare battle. I watched as Anna grabbed her bag and walked out of The Grill. I looked over at the bar and saw that Damon was already gone. _God dammit!_ I already know Damon's going to get himself in trouble and someone's going to die by the end of the night. I looked up to Jeremy. He can't handle another death. I have to stop Damon.

I dashed out the door and hollered at Jeremy that I had to take care of some business. I looked around the dark streets. The only thing by the grill are local shops and a motel. My best luck would be there because Anna is new to town. I picked up my feet at an almost superhuman-like speed. My heart was racing. I was terrified but I didn't know what for. I hear groans and walls being hit against something. Either someone's getting really rough tonight or about to murder someone.

"Okay, I give," I heard Damon choke out, followed by some wheezing. Damn. This Anna girl must really know her stuff. Damon's out of breath for God's sake! I inch closer to the motel door to hear if they were saying anything else. "Damn, you're strong for a little thing," Damon remarked.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me," Anna panted out. I was ready to jump in anger and excitement. I knew Damon knew Anna somehow but he wouldn't fess up about anything. I'm going to have to get him back for that. I knew it was time for me to step up that I was here.

I banged on the door as loud as I could. "Damon! I know you're in there! You better not be cheating on Mr. Teddy bear!" I hear a small sigh escape from Damon on the other side of the door. I hear the doorknob rattle until the door creaked open.

"What exactly are you doing here? I specifically told you to let me handle it." Damon said with frustration.

"Anytime you handle it, it leads to death! I know Jeremy can't handle it if another girl in his life disappeared at random. I couldn't handle if another disappearance happened! For Christ sake, cold you just stop being so God damn reckless!" I blew out my frustration. Damon just stood there as we both stared at each other.

"Are you guys going to just stand there, or are you going to be here with a purpose?" Anna butted in, again, might I say. I stepped inside the old motel room. Anna and I sat our bags down on a dresser.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked Anna.

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching _you_ screw up every chance you had to open that tomb," answered Anna as she sat on the dresser.

"So you're telling me you've been here this whole time and we just now cross paths?" Damon asked, still unsure of Anna's intentions with things.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work,"

"Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks a lot for that, by the way. Little bastard shot Damon and had almost killed me," I shuddered as I remembered that moment. I was way too happy when Logan finally died, for real this time.

"Logan was an idiot," Anna scoffed."We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die. I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to the journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And according to his journal, he gave it to Giuseppe Salvatore," Anna explained. "So now you're going to help me find it. You too Sofiya since you're here,"

"Why would we help you?" I demanded. I was going to give this girl a chance but she is pulling my hair. Jeremy can not be around her. She's too dangerous.

"'cause Damon and I both want that tomb open," she replied as she stared at Damon. She handed him the Gilbert journal. Damon mumbled as he looked over the worn book. He then wrapped the journal together and handed it back to Anna.

"Sorry, I work alone," Damon stated. I let out a small cough of annoyance as Damon had already forgotten about our semi-partnership. Damon rolled his eyes at me as he walked out the door and I followed suit. We walked down the street. I could tell Damon's mind was turning wheels.

"So, what are we doing now?" I suddenly ask. Damon stops walking.

"No, no, no, is no we. Not right now there isn't," Damon said, frustrated as ever. Damon stepped right up to me till we were just inches apart, much like this morning. I feel Damon take his hand around my wrist. I was confused until I felt my vervain bracelet being ripped off of my olive skin.

"Go home and forget that you were ever with Anna and I. You went home soon after Jeremy did." Damon compelled. His blue orbs dilated in and out. You could just almost drown in them and loose complete self control of your mind. _Almost._

I slowly repeat the words Damon compelled me to do. I inch my way into my jacket to pull out a stake that I always keep. Before Damon can think what I'm doing, I jam the wood into his gut. I watch as crimson blood begins to drool out. Damon yells out in pain. This is my chance. I take off running for the place I know where Damon would go. Father Salvatore's grave. I was lucky enough for Stefan to show me where it was, otherwise I would've been screwed.

I have about a ten minute start before Damon catches up. It's time to put in my athletic uses and run. I'm going as far as I'm going only because I am fueled by an anger that is building up inside of me. How could Damon just try to compel me? He would have to be stupid to think that I would just rely on some jewelry to keep me safe. That's expected for Elena, but never me.

I arrive at the grave site to see Elena and Stefan looking through an old, worn-out book. They're standing right by what appears to be Poppa Salvatore's skeleton. Both Stefan and Elena seemed surprised to see me here.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks but all I could get out were huffs. Remind me never to go running again. I so desperately try to warn them of Damon but nothing would come. _Great._

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events." Damon appears, pissed. We all jump a little, scared of what Damon might do. Especially since Stefan essentially betrayed the brothers' trust.

"I can't let you bring Katherine back," Stefan boldly states. Good for Stefan! You hold your ground! "I'm sorry."

"So am I for thinking for even a second that I could trust you," Damon said. Pain, anger, and betrayal covered his eyes.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan wiped the smug look off of Damon's face.

"Of course I was planning on doing this myself because the only person I can count on is me!You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan!" Damon yelled. Is that what he really thinks? He could've counted on me if he didn't break my trust just now. This is all so pathetic. I can't pity neither one of the brothers for they have both placed themselves in this predicament.

"But you..." Damon looked at me with brokenness."You had me fooled." I looked at him with utter shock. I had been honest with him from the gecko. No, he's the one that had me fooled. My eyes began to swell up as Damon's does too. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try to destroy that I'll rip her heart." My heart stopped. Damon had threatened to kill me. I was willing to fix Damon. To bring out the good in him that Stefan had once described. To find the hope that was about to burn out. But I've come to realize, the light in him is gone. It's practically useless to get him back

"You won't kill her," Stefan tried to defend me. Damon raised his eyebrows up and sped over to me, holding me in a tight lock. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, but I couldn't compete with his vampire strength.

"I can do one better," Damon bit into his wrist and forced it into my mouth. I tried to stop it from going in but I felt the coppery liquid slide down my throat as though it would stay there forever. Well, shit, I'm going to be a vampire frozen at seventeen forever.

"Give me the book, Stefan or I'm stabbing her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend," Damon demanded but I had a better idea.

"Stefan, take Elena and the book and go! Whatever Damon does is on him. I can take care of myself." I felt my adrenaline began to pump.

"Sofiya, no!" Elena yelled. Tears were on the rim of her eyes.

"Let her go and I'll give you the book," Stefan was truly terrified for what his brother would do.

"Stefan, if you really trust me then you'll believe me when I say I'm going to kick Damon's ass one way or the other. Except I prefer my way." Stefan seemed to reason with me."I love you no-"

"I will kill her if you leave," Damon covered my mouth, masking my voice. All I could do now was plead with my eyes. Stefan seemed to be stuck between a fire. No matter what there was going to be damage. Stefan looked at me and knew I was too stubborn to be the damsel in distress. Before Damon knew it, Elena, Stefan, and the book were gone. Damon released me from his tight grip. He let out a frustrated growl. He began to pace back and forth, contemplating what he should do.

This was my chance. If Damon is going to be rash with his decisions than he's going to get a bad outcome and have to live with that mistake. I look around for anything sharp. I see a pile of broken glass beer bottles. Only in Mystic Falls there this much teen drinking. I grab a shard and stand up. I take a deep breath and just stare up at the sky. I admire every constellation up there. I enjoy the cool fall air. The smell of the dried leaves fill my nose. A tear drop runs down my red check. I inhale another deep breath. I am at peace. I held up the glass shard to my neck and jab it in. Blood comes pouring out of me. I quickly become numb and fall down. I faintly hear Damon yelling at me to get up. Soon his voice cascades into nothing but a faint memory. All that's on my mind is my family. My Dad and Mom with Elena and Jeremy. We're all huddled up in our lake cabin watching the snow fall onto the ground. I admire every snowflake as it slowly finds its way to the ground and its journey ends, only to begin a new cycle.

With that last thought, I took my last and final breath.

I hear faint sniffles and murmurs around me. I feel the air cooler as though it's more _alive_ but at the same time lifeless on my skin. The happiness in me feels so eccentric;it's a new emotion it feels like. I feel a slight pain in my neck. I most likely slept wrong. What did I even do last night? That's when it hit me like a bullet. Flashes of Damon, Stefan, and Elena swirl in my brain. I sacrificed myself for a grimoire. Really Sofiya? How heroic of you! I think back to Damon and his betrayal of me. Nothing but rage like no other gathers up inside of me. Nothing has ever felt this strong before. I bust open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I smell a sweet scent glide against my nose.

There is one thing that is stronger than my rage; my thirst for blood.


	6. The Craving

**Sofiya's Point of View:**

I slowly brought myself out of what seemed to be my bed. I was a little dazed and sore from what happened last night. I took in my surroundings. This is definitely not my house but the Salvatore's. I heard shuffling and faint murmurs. When I scanned the extravagant living room, no one was there. I listened harder to try and figure out where the damn noise was coming from. I could hear a conversation going on.

"I hate him! I can't stand him! Look what he did to Sofiya! Stefan, she's a vampire now. She can never have a life that she wanted. She had decisions in life that she could've made and Damon took that away!" a girl, Elena most likely, cried out. I inched my way closer to the noise. I think it was coming from Stefan's room.

"We will have to figure out a pl-" Stefan stopped abruptly. Why did he just stop? That's when I looked down to see I knocked a lamp right off of its desk. How am I this much of a clutz to not notice that? "I think Sofiya's awake," was all I heard, then I saw Stefan right in front of me.

"Ahh shi-taki mushrooms," I yelped before I hit Stefan's arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

Stefan chuckled then went back to his brooding face.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked. I could tell he was truly worried for me.

"To be honest, I have no 's like one part is an emotional rollercoaster. I feel extreme rage but happiness at the same time. Everything is on steroids. Then there is another side. The side that feels nothing; nothing but the craving of blood," once I said that Elena came in with a shocked, uneasy face. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying.

"Hey," Elena said. "You okay?" I smiled for Elena's sincerity. I returned the favor by walking up to her and gave her the biggest hug I could. It felt good to be embraced and loved by family. _Boom boom._ Nothing seemed as though we could be separated. _Boom boom._ I exhaled a deep breath, letting the exhaustion flow out of my body. _**Boom boom.**_ I smelt the most sensational thing ever. I could hear it pulsing. Before I knew any better, pain erupted through my gums and I could feel my eyes shifting into something new. It felt unnatural and it hurt.

All I could think about was a liquid I never knew I would or _could_ desire. And it was coursing through my sister right now. I instantly sunk my new profound teeth in Elena's neck without thinking. All of my morals were washed away and the only thing in my mind was blood. All I wanted was blood. And all I _needed_ was blood.

I wanted more. I could never stop. I didn't want to stop even if I knew the outcome. _I am killing my sister_ , but that didn't seem to matter to my body. I felt a strong force pull me off of Elena.

"Sofiya, stop it! You're hurting her! You need to control yourself!" Stefan yelled at me, trying to save Elena _and_ me from a horrible outcome. But even then, I still needed more blood. I would _kill_ for more blood.

"I can't stop! All I want is blood and I can't control it!" I fought Stefan but he was too strong, thankfully. I looked over Stefan's shoulders to see Elena gasping from the shock and lack of blood loss. She held her hand to her neck to stop the bleeding as best as she could. She was helpless and weak because of me. Because of _me._

My fangs retracted and I composed myself. Guilt swept my mind. I did this without thinking. I almost killed my sister because I was selfish.

"I-I, I'm a monster. I did this. I did this. It's all my fault," I stuttered before my knees collapsed. My body was shaking as I uncontrollably wept. A silence filled the room. No one knew what to say or do. My emotions went in full blast. Pain was all I felt. It all hurt. It wasn't due to the fact that I almost killed my sister. No, it's because I liked it. I liked smelling the fear that Elena emitted; it was enjoyable. But that's not all. _How I wish that could be all._

At the end of it all, I still wanted to finish what I started and drain every drop of blood. That's what makes it horrible. I look up to see Stefan feeding Elena his blood. He whispered _it's alright_ and _we'll figure it out_ in Elena's ear.

I stopped crying, for nothing could come out any more. I took in a deep breath and tried to compose myself with the best of my ability. "I'm sorry Elena," was the only thing that I managed to say.

"It's alright, I know this isn't you," Elena comforted.

I wanted to tell her _this is me now. I can't control this._ But I didn't want to make the situation worse, so I gave a small nod in agreeance. I slowly got up to give Elena a hug, but I noticed she flinched with fear in her eyes. _My own sister is terrified of me._ I backed away and Elena relaxed a little again,

"I'm going to go-um-wash the-um-blood off," I said before I darted into the bathroom. I shut the door and stood in front of the mirror. Blood draped the bottom portion of my face. It was dry and crusty. I looked like a monster. I am a monster. I pulled my eyes away from the mirror and stared down at the sink. I turned the faucet on feeling the cold water sprinkle out.

I splashed the cold water against my face, scrubbing blood off. My face became numb and soon my whole body did too. My hunger was only just beginning to start. My body itched for the red liquid. I was already addicted to it. It was worst than a drug could ever be. I knew I was hungry and the only way to subdue the hunger was to satisfy it. I opened the bathroom window and hopped out. I sped out of Mystic falls to find the nearest bar with people that I don't know.

After running for what seemed five minutes, I came across a worn down bar. A few cars were parked outside, considering the sun was still up. I walked in like I owned the place. I felt the stares of people burn my skin as if it was torture, but it made me feel more alive. I pulled out a barstool and sat at the bar.

"Can a girl get a bottle of bourbon around here?" I asked the bartender. He scoffed and asked if I was even old enough to vote. I stared deep into his eyes. "Don't be so rude. You know I'm old enough because I come around here all the time which is why you would be so kind as to make it on the house," I used my compulsion to get what I wanted. The man repeated what I said and handed me a bottle of the copper liquid.

Soon enough a guy in his mid-thirties sat right next to me.

"And what is a girl like yourself doing here all alone."

I looked right into his eyes and spoke softly. "Cut the talk. Tell your friends you're leaving and meet me at the back of the bar in 2 minutes. Hurry!" I smirked as I gave his group of friends a wink and exited the bar. I flashed to the back of the building, waiting for not too long until I saw an excited guy make his way toward me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, eager to get into my pants. I pulled him close and used my compulsion on him.

"You're not going to run or yell. You will stay here until I say otherwise." And with that, I grabbed onto his shoulders and sank my fangs into his neck. The copper liquid sank down my throat, giving me a pleasure I had never experienced before. I couldn't control myself as I violently bit deeper into him. Before I even knew it, nothing was in my mouth anymore. His head lay across the sidewalk, detached from his body. I was shocked at first, but I still didn't quench my thirst.

I soon compelled everyone in the bar to remain silent as I picked each one to kill. Bodies piled up and heads were everywhere. I was drenched in blood and I enjoyed it. I looked around and found I had killed everyone.

"Hmm. I need to learn to do this better," was all that came out of my mouth. I knew I had to dispose the bodies somehow. The easiest way was to burn the place down. I grabbed alcohol bottles and poured them everywhere. Over the bodies, the tables, the floors. Everywhere. I grabbed a set of matches and walked out the bar. I lit the match and flung it towards the inside of the depressed place.

I strutted away, not looking back, smiling as I heard the crackling of wood and then a small explosion. _Why did I enjoy this?_ _This isn't me._ My dead heart pounded in my chest. I'm suppose to have control over this. Vicky didn't even go through this. _What's wrong with me?_ Questions swirled around my head as I walked down the abandoned road. It soon became harder to breath as I thought more and more of what I had done. I didn't like this feeling, or any of it. I felt a part of me that could just _go away._ A part that didn't want to feel anything. I knew it could only be one thing. _My humanity._

Guilt, fear, anger, and every god damn emotion that I felt just kept piling in. I couldn't take it any more. So I did the only thing that could solve my problems at the moment. I took in a deep breath then I turned it off. I turned off the part that made me human; my humanity was gone.

I was now content and I felt nothing. The pain and guilt for what I had done was gone; it vanished. I smirked because I could do as I pleased. I walked down the road and soon saw someone that I didn't expect to see. At least not this soon.

"Damon?" I tilted my head.

"Sofiya?" Damon looked confused to see me especially not in a state that I was in considering I had blood all over me.

"Oh hey, Damon. Remember me? The one you practically killed. But don't worry, I honestly don't care about that anymore. I am hungry though, so are you going to come with me?" I offered Damon. He stared at me for a moment and then a smirk crept up his face. I grabbed his hand and we sped away.

Days passed like hours. I spent my time partying and drinking blood. I had become so desensitized to seeing heads fly off of bodies and the screaming of people. Oh the screaming. It was quite annoying how they would yell, begging for their lives. Their cries would sometimes be oddly amusing though.

I had traveled from city to city with Damon. We started in small towns and then eventually went to big cities like New York. I can tell Damon can sees something wrong with me. Every time we feed and I take a life away Damon has this fear that he emits from his eyes. It's one he has dealt with before. I know it just from his expressions but he brushes it off. So I do too.

Damon and I walked along the empty streets after we disposed of the two "meals" we had earlier. We didn't speak to each other as we made our way to our motel room. Nothing was special about the place, which kind of disappointed me. I wanted to live the fancy life now that my emotions were off and I was a new vampire. I felt free and didn't give a damn about anything else, but Damon said we needed to keep a low profile.

I knew most likely by now that Stefan figured out who burned down that bar a couple months ago. And knowing Elena, they both were relentlessly searching for me. They're wasting their time searching for someone who doesn't want to be found.

Damon opened the door to our room. Nothing was special about it. The room was clearly outdated and looked as if it belonged in the eighties. There were two queen-sized beds lined right next to each other. I sat at the edge of one of the beds and proceeded to take off my shirt and replaced it with something more suitable for sleeping.

"You know it would be a lot more fun if you kept your shirt off," Damon commented as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. I got up and walked slowly to Damon until our faces were practically touching.

"It would be fun if you stopped talking," I whispered and then snatched the glass of bourbon out of his hand.

"You can't resist my charm forever, you know,". Damon smirked at me.

"Charm?" I scoffed. "Please, you may have your looks going for you but we both know you suffer from severe obsession and brother issues. I mean, who waits for over a century to release a girl from a tomb when she was clearly only in love with the other brother. I'd pity you if I could." Damon's smirked fell from his face and was replaced with anger. He as clearly hurt by my comment. Silence fell over the room

"I liked you a lot better with your emotions on," Damon finally said and then took a drink straight from his bottle of bourbon.

"And I liked you a lot better before you killed and turned me into a vampire. Yet, here we are. You and I in this room. So don't give me that bullshit. Not now, because it's too late to go back,". I yelled as I pointed my finger at him. We both stared at each other as we felt the tension rise up in the room.

Before I knew it, I felt my back hit a wall and Damon's lips began crashing into mine. At first, I detested but gave into the feeling. This was our way of letting out our anger on each other. Damon's lips trailed down my neck and then ripped my shirt into two. Soon, I did the same as we both became lost in each other.

In the morning, I woke to find Damon nowhere in sight. _He probably went to get more bourbon._ I got out of my bed even though it begged me to stay. The room was a mess. Ripped clothes littered the floor along with a broken lamp shade. Ignoring the problem of the room, I went into the bathroom. I looked like a wreck. My makeup was smeared across my face and my hair was knotted up. I turned on the shower nozzle and slipped in the shower, washing away last night's sins. As I got out of the shower, I heard the front door creak open.

"Damon?" I called out. No answer. _Odd. When does he not speak? It's like the boy can't shut up._ I wrapped a towel around my wet body. As I opened the door, I was met with a face I thought I wouldn't see in a long time.

It was Stefan Salvatore in the flesh. I looked down to see a needle in his hand and before I knew it, I felt the pain of vervain rush into my body.

"We need to hurry before she wakes up," I heard Stefan say. Then I heard footsteps approach the room.

"Yeah, Sofiya can be a real bitch to deal with sometimes." The voice came from a person who was undoubtedly Damon. _Rude._ Everything went black after that.

Damn. It has been over a year since I've updated this book. Sorry for the LOOOONNNGG wait. It was way past overdue. But I hope everyone likes it... hopefully?!

-Maddie Lynn

maddiemoose02

(P.S. If anyone wants to follow me on my snap to ask me about the book, or other things, or just reminders of updates for this book, don't feel shy to follow me . Stupid username. Am I right? Wish I could change it but sadly I can't. Damn You, Snapchat)


End file.
